Vampire Hunters
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Beauty Fangs. 10 years later since Silver and Blaze have defeated the evil dark vampire Mephiles, everything has been going good for these heroes. Now that their daughter Ashley has grown up, she starts to become a vampire hunter like her parents.
1. 10 Years Later

**Here is the story. Sequel to Beauty Fangs. **

**Ashley the Hedge-Cat belongs to me. The story cover is there and that's what Ashley looks like. **

**Sonic related characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

10 years has passed as Silver and Blaze's daughter Ashley grown into a teenager. By the time she is 25 years old, she will never age just like her parents.

She was also trained by her parents to fight evil vampires and save the people from danger. Usually she likes doing it on night time rather than day time. She is immune to sunlight but she really doesn't like the day light.

Now that she's 15 years old, she was waiting for her dad to come back before the sun immunity potion wears off.

With Silver; he was at the hospital when he got a call from Lena the human adult. He still remembers her long ago when he came into town to show the people that he's no monster.

**(Flashback, 15 years ago)**

_A curious human girl about 6 years old walked to him and feels on his face. He didn't even bite the child and instead ruffles her hair. The girl giggled and hugs him. The citizens where surprised at this and cheered. Blaze was happy that her plan worked._

_"You're so soft and fluffy" the little girl giggled while petting his soft quills._

_"Thanks, and you are so nice" Silver lifts up the child and places her on his shoulders to let her ride._

**(End of Flashback)**

Now that Lena is 21 years old, she called Silver to come to the hospital. As he arrived, he found her in the room with an elder female human on the bed.

Silver sighs in sadness, knowing why he came here and he really didn't want to do this.  
>"You sure you want me to do this, Lena?" Silver asked her.<p>

"Yes, Silver. Please, set my grandmother free" Lena said with tears in her eyes.

Silver sighs and nods solemnly. Knowing that it has to be done.

"My dear grandchild, stay strong for me. I know it hurts but I will always be with you" her grandmother said weakly.

Lena nodded and kissed her grandmother on the forehead.

Silver goes up to her and helps her sit up from the bed, "I really don't want to do this but I just hope you can forgive me"  
>"Young man, I know you have a soft spot for people but my time has come and it must be done. And I will always remember you for who you are. A hero" Lena's grandmother said.<p>

Silver smiles a bit and held her up gently, ready to set her soul free to heaven. He lowers his fangs down her neck, gently bites down and drinks her blood slowly. He heard her groan weakly in a quiet voice. He sighs in sadness and continues to drink her blood, waiting for her pulse to stop.

After that, she passes away, Silver sighs with regret. Lena hugged Silver for comfort.

"It's okay Silver. You did the right thing" Lena said.

They can hear the heart monitor beeping long, no breathing from Lena's grandmother.

Lena still had tears in her eyes.

"Shhh…. it's gonna be alright" Silver said quietly.

* * *

><p>Back to the castle, Ashley was doing her homework. She was one of the smartest in her school and no one dares to bully her because her parents are the heroes of the town. But she liked most to be with her parents and flying.<p>

She heard a knock on her door, it was her father Silver.

"Come in father" Ashley said. Silver came in and sat on her bed.

"How's your homework sweetie?" Silver asked her. She showed him and he checked that she has done well, much to his surprise.

"I'm doing great dad, I'm proud of myself" Ashley said happily and hugs her father. Silver chuckled and hugged back.

"You're my little nerd, I mean bookworm" Silver joked, pulling away from the hug.

"Thanks dad, you're the greatest vampire I ever know" Ashley replied to him.

"Keep doing your work Ashley, I'm going out with mom today" Silver told her as he walks to the door.

"Okay daddy, see you later. I'm gonna be at Aunt Rouge's house anyway" she waved good bye to him.

"Great, she's really caring for you" Silver said before closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>With Blaze<strong>

She was doing her combat practice on the punching bag.

She got interrupted when Silver came in.

"Hi honey, what's up?" Blaze asked her husband.

"Nothing much. I see you're getting stronger to kick some vampire ass" Silver grinned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I wonder how our daughter is with class now" Blaze wondered.

"She's fine, there's nothing to be afraid of" Silver said.

"I see. You know, she sounds a lot like you, hon" Blaze said, snuggling on her husband's chest fur.

"I know, she got it from me" Silver pets his wife's hair, making her purr like a cheetah.

After their short moment, the sun went down and Silver saw his reflection disappear since it's already night time and that the potion wore off. He didn't care and that he'll ask Rouge for more potions by tomorrow.

Ashley is at Rouge's house, learning how to make potions and right now, she made one explode in their faces.

"Urgh! Ashley! Be careful! You know how expensive these bottles are to buy!" Rouge wipes her face with a towel.

"Sorry. I know it's different from Chemistry class but this is like a supernatural science" Ashley said.

"Exactly, but using magic potions could also be dangerous sweetie" Rouge said, patting Ashley's shoulder.

"Aunt Rouge. I have been thinking. Instead of potion making, what if we did a something on my daddy's pendant?" Ashley asked.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Like what if we did a magic protection effect on his necklace? He always wears his necklace all the time. So what if we did a sun immunity effect on his necklace?" Ashley said.

"I'll talk to him about that, good idea" Rouge said.

"Then he is like me and mother" Ashley said happily and hugged Rouge. Rouge hugged back.

"Definitely, sweetie" Rouge smiled.

Silver and Blaze arrived back home and gets to the living room. They sat on the couch and relaxed.

"I wonder how Ashley is doing with Aunt Rouge" Blaze wondered.

"Who knows but she sure loves to help Rouge with some magic and stuff" Silver shrugs.

Just then, Ashley arrived back home and goes up to her parents.

"Hi dad, hi mom. How's your day?" she asked her parents.

"It's great. And how's yours with Aunt Rouge?" Blaze asked.

"I learned how to make potions and we got an idea" Ashley replied.

"What idea?" Silver asked.

"Rouge will explain it to you. It's already night time, daddy. Do you think you can visit her?" Ashley said.

"I'll do it tomorrow sweetheart. It's kinda late right now" Silver answers and ruffles his daughter's hair.

"You sure, daddy?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure I will" Silver said and gets back to Blaze in the couch.

"I'll go to my room" Ashley tells her parents and walks upstairs.

"She's growing up so fast" Blaze smiles.

At Ashley's room, she likes to sleep in a coffin rather than a bed. She got the coffin from her father. Right now, she read a magazine about thriller movies.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Do you want me to continue?<strong>


	2. New Sunlight Protection

**So far I have 5 reviews from chapter 1. So I guess you guys want me to make more. Thanks. **

**And for those that are asking me to put their fan characters in the story, I'm gonna say no because I don't do story requests. I'm sorry. :(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver woke up early this Saturday morning, seeing his wife still asleep.

"Hmm, I suppose I need to wear something to get to Rouge's place before I become ashes" Silver thought.

He gets up from the bed and left a note on the nightstand so that Blaze will know where he's at.

He looks at the mirror and saw his reflection since it already day time. He fixed his messy quills and puts on the cloak.

He also had a mask on his face and rubber gloves. After that, he proceeds to get to the car rather than turning into a bat and drove his way to Rouge's store.

Since it was 7:35 am, she has already opened her store and he knocked on the door. Rouge opened and welcomes him in.

"Good morning your majesty. Did you hear your daughter's idea?" Rouge asked him; he nodded.

"Yes, I've heard that you both want to make this necklace having some effects like sun protection potion, only better" Silver told Rouge.

"Indeed, but it's gonna be a bit hard to do" Rouge said. She motions her finger to 'follow me'. Silver follows her and she shows him a room where she makes magical potions and chemicals. She had a bowel with yellow and blue light coming from it.

Silver took off the mask, rubber gloves, and the cloak.

"Now then, the necklace please" Rouge reach out her hand for the vampire skull necklace, Silver took it off and hands it over.

"Have you tried this before?" Silver asked.

"No, this is the first time" Rouge said and took out a bottle with some powder and some glowing liquid. She poured it into the bowel and mixes it until it glowed pink and then yellowish orange.

"All right. Let me know when you're finished. I'll be at the ceiling in my bat form. Hope you don't mind" Silver said, spreading his arms out with his cape and morphs into a non-mobian bat. He flew up to the ceiling and hands upside down. Rouge took out a spell book and read some words in Latin to cast a spell.

"Immunitas in ipso sole sit" Rouge said in Latin and threw the spell into the mix. Now the whole mix in the bowel is glowing in a yellow light and shifts to green. She then dipped the necklace into the bowel and after 14 seconds, she took it up and it glowed.

"Okay Silver, I think it's done" Rouge called for Silver. He flew down and turned to his hedgehog form.

"Alright, let's try it" Silver took on the necklace and they both walked into the sunlight, Silver gulps in fear of that he might burn.

"Don't get scared, Silver" Rouge said.

"I'm not scared. I just don't want to get burned" Silver gulped hard, moving into the sunlight.

His skin and fur didn't burn; he sighs in relief.

"It works. Thanks, Rouge" Silver hugged her and she hugged back.

"No problem, your majesty. Just remember, always wear it around your neck" Rouge said.

"I will, but now I must go back" Silver said.

"I'll see you later. Tell your daughter I said hi" Rouge said.

"I will" Silver smiled and drives back.

* * *

><p>At the castle; Blaze and her daughter are outside doing some practice with their dual blades like a duel.<p>

Blaze blocked Ashley's attack.

"You're doing great" Blaze said and did another attack.

"Thanks, mom" Ashley smirked and swings her dual blades at her mom.

Blaze dodges them and blocked them.

As the practiced, they decide to take a break.

"We're getting better at this, Ashley" Blaze said.

"Yeah. Wait until those vampires face me" Ashley chuckled.

"Yup. We'll see if they are any more coming out when the sun sets. Who knows" Blaze said.

They both walked in to the castle up to Ashley's room.

Just then, Silver in his non-mobian bat form flew in the room.

"Oh hi dad, how did it go?" Ashley asked her father.

The Vampire prince turns into his hedgehog form, "It was awesome. Watch" he went up to the window and moved the curtains to let the sunlight hit him.

His skin didn't burn and Ashley squealed in joy, hugged her father.

"Oh my, you're like me now, Dad!"

Silver chuckled and hugs his daughter.

"Now that's something new for you, hon" Blaze said, hugging her husband from behind.

"Yeah, now I don't need potion" Silver said.

"So this means you have to wear the skull necklace all the time in daylight?" Blaze asked.

"Indeed, honey. And now I can be at any time at daylight, I should thank you too Ashley. You're got the best ideas for a teenager" Silver said to Blaze and then to Ashley.

"No problem, daddy" Ashley said.

"Yeah, but just for a test. Let me see if I do get burned without wearing it" Silver steps away from the sunlight and took off his necklace, "All right, testing"

He reached his hand out in the sunlight; as he did it really did burn him.

"Aaahhh!" he moves his hand away from the sunlight, "Okay, so without it, I'll get burned"

He puts the necklace back on and steps in the sunlight again, he did not get burned.

"Yup, it does work only if you wear it. Do not take it off, Dad" Ashley told him.

"Okay sweetheart, I will never take it off" Silver said.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review. Thank you. <strong>


	3. Human Stalker

**Skull belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**One week later**

Silver was feeling happy that he doesn't need to use potions for sunlight immunity anymore; the only thing that protects him from getting burned in the sunlight is his Vampire Skull necklace.

"Ah, it is a good day to be like a normal person" Silver sighs with happiness.

Blaze chuckled at this, "Looks like someone is feeling happy today" she pets his soft chest fur.

Silver purred when she did that and rubs her back.

"Yeah, now I can spend much time with you and Ashley in the outside world" Silver said.

"Yeah, just like a family" Blaze purred.

At Ashley's room, she was combing her purple hair with a brush; she wanted to look pretty like her mother. She fixed her two quill blades on the back of her head.

"Hopefully I'll be a great Vampire Hunter like my mom and dad" Ashley said.

She then walks out from her room to take a walk outside the castle. She goes to a lake nearby and saw how the ducks are swimming.

She took her shoes off to let her feet that have paw-like digit pads touch the water.

The water was not so cold but warm. She took a deep breath and felt the wind blowing and some leaves were in the wind, but it didn't bother her. Just then a human male about her age came behind her. He had black dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a grey shirt, green camo pants, and red sneakers.

"Hello there, Ashley. What's up?" the teen boy asked her. She snapped out of her enjoyment and turns around.

"Huh, Skull? What are you doing here?" Ashley asked him curiously and a bit sour since he often ask her out, but she refuse many times.

"Come on, why can't we just hang out?" Skull asked with a smirk.

"One, I'm not a human. Two, I don't date humans. And Three, I don't like you" Ashley said, crossing her arms.

"Man, your parents like humans. What's the problem with me? I'm trying to be nice, princess" Skull said.

"Hmph, more like you're stalking me. Or better yet, obsessed" Ashley growled lowly, wanting to get away from this stalker.

"Mmhmm... Well then, how about we meet at the ice cream cafe at Spagonia Town? Maybe tomorrow? They have the best ice cream I know" Skull said.

Ashley though for a moment and came up with an answer.

"I love to. For this time, Skull. But now I have to get back to the castle" Ashley said and walked her way back to the castle. Skull smiles and walks away.

"She accepted this time" Skull said to himself.

Moments later, Ashley came back to the castle and gets to her room.

"That guy is really obsessed to be with me, but I don't know why I accepted to go to the ice cream cafe tomorrow. I like ice cream anyways" Ashley said in her thoughts. They were interrupted when Blaze came in.

"Hey, Ash" Blaze said.

"Hi mom" Ashley mutters. Blaze noticed her behavior and sat next to her in front of the coffin.

"What is it?" Blaze asked her.

"It's that this Scott a.k.a Skull is still asking me out, it annoys me" Ashley sighs.

"Honey, why don't you give him a chance?"

"Because he's always obsessed with me and I really don't trust him. I do care for humans and mobians, but this human dude is really pissing me off" Ashley growled lowly.

"Easy dear daughter, he might not be so bad if you get to know him" Blaze said. Ashley turned to her mother and glares at her.

"I've already known him, mom. He talks too much, flirts with other mobian girls, and tries to sneak up on me when I'm at town" Ashley said, angrily, "And I know what he wants me to do"

Blaze facepalms and glared back.

"If I'm right, he wants to be with you since you're famous?" Blaze guessed.

"Trust me, mom. I know he's no good and I'm gonna find out why he's really obsessed with me" Ashley said, getting in her coffin and closed the lid down.

"Okay, but when you meet him, be careful" Blaze said to Ashley before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Ashley growled lowly that she has to go with Skull to the ice cream place. She was not happy with this.

"God, I have to be with him at the ice cream cafe and I still dislike him" Ashley said in her thoughts as she arrived at Spagonia Town.

"If he tries something funny I am not gonna see his face ever again" she growled lowly.

She then arrived at the ice cream cafe and sees him.

"Hello there, Ashley"

"Hi there, Skull" she mutters and walks up to him.

As they ordered their favorite flavor of ice cream, they sat at the booth table.

"So Skull, what brings you here?" she asked him, curiously.

"Oh, nothing much. Just want to see how sexy you are" Skull purred seductively.

Ashley made a disgusted face.

"Hey, how dare you call me that?!" Ashley hissed angrily.

"I can't help it. You're so sexy with that tail" Skull smirked.

"Grrr! You pervert. I'm out of here" Ashley gets up and walks out the door.

She still had her ice cream in her hand. She then walks to some stores to look at nice dresses and she spots a blue glitter dress.

"So pretty" she said as she finished her ice-cream.

She then walked in the store to try it out. Moments later after coming out from the dress room, she examines herself at a mirror.

"I wonder if my parents will love this when I wear it" she said to herself.

She then pays for the dress and walks out from the store, seeing Skull on the other side of the street with a sly grin.

"Oh great, not him again" Ashley groans and walks away, but he follows her.

Ashley had enough as she used her telekinesis to lift him up in the air. Like her father's telekinesis, her aura color of her ESP is orange like fire.

"Leave me alone, Skull!" Ashley shouted at him.

"Not until I get a kiss" Skull said, making a smooch sound.

"Ew! I don't think so" she shoves him against the wall and quickly morphs into a non-mobian bat to fly away from here. She carried her new dress in a bag with her claws.

She arrived back to the castle and panted hard after flying for so long.

"I knew something was not right with him" Ashley said angrily. She gets to the kitchen to have something to drink. She took out a Fanta and drank from it.

Blaze and Silver walked in and noticed their daughter looking angry.

"Don't ask" Ashley grumbled. She walks her way back to her room. Her parents were speechless as they watch her go.

"Something's not right, I'll talk to her" Silver said.

He morphs into a bat and flies upstairs to his daughter's room.

"How could that brat say these words to me" Ashley murmurs to herself.

She goes to her coffin and closed the lid down.

"Ashley, is everything okay?" her dad opens the coffin lid to talk to her.

"I don't want to talk about it, father" Ashley grumbles.

"Come on, tell me what it is?" Silver pleaded, wanting to know what's wrong.

Ashley sighs in defeat and explains the whole story to him.

"What! Skull teased you? That's very insulting" Silver was shocked.

"Yup. I knew he's a stalker. I so want to kick his ass for this. He's a human and I'm a mobian hybrid" Ashley said.

"All humans are not like that. You better avoid him, if he does, I'll be there" Silver rubs her back to calm her down.

She purred and calms down, "Just don't try anything violent, daddy"

"I have a soft spot for humans so no worries" Silver said.

"Yup. Except for evil vampires that look like humans" Ashley said.

"Mmhmm, but anyway. It's school tomorrow for you Ashley" Silver said.

"I know" Ashley said.


	4. Station Square

**Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2 weeks later; Ashley has finished her Freshman grade and that she'll be a Sophomore in this Fall. Now it was summer vacation and that she's happy about it.

Silver checked his post and saw a letter; he opened it and read through it.

"Hmm, seems interesting" he mutters.

"What is?" Blaze asked.

"We have been invited by Tony Keane from Station Square, they have nice beaches there" Silver smiles.

"Awesome. I've been there once. Probably 50 years ago and I wonder if they made any changes" Blaze said.

"I've never been there but Ashley and I would like to go there" Silver said.

"Sounds like we are going to have a vacation" Blaze said with a grin.

"Yes, we'll tell her and call Rouge to drive us to the airport, I've seen it on catalogs" Silver said.

"Okay" Blaze nodded.

Ashley was coming back from school, happy for having a summer holiday.

"Finally. No school for me" Ashley said.

She walked up to her parents and hugged them.

"Mom, dad. I'm out from school in 10 weeks"

"That's great, sweetie" Blaze said.

"Guess what, we're going to Station Square" Silver told Ashley.

She squealed in excitement, "We're going on vacation?!"

Silver nodded and ruffles his daughter's hair. She giggled at that.

"Yes, we are going to vacation sweetie"

At night time, Rouge drives them to the airport, she parked at the entrance. They took out their luggage and hugged Rouge good bye.

"Bye Rouge, make sure my castle is safe" Silver told Rouge.

"It will be with pleasure your majesty. You can always trust me" Rouge pats Silver's back while hugging him.

"We'll call you when we arrive" Blaze said to Rouge and handshakes with her.

"Good and Ashley, I'm gonna miss you" Rouge then walks up to Ashley and she hugged Rouge.

"I'm gonna miss you too Aunt Rouge" Ashley said.

Rouge caresses her cheek softly.

"Same here Ashley dearie. You're a great friend who helped your father" Rouge said. Silver smiled at both. The family walked to the entrance and waved good bye to Rouge before she drove off.

They came to the security check and for Blaze, she took off her golden necklace she got as a gift by her husband, her belt and watch before going to the scanner. Same thing for Ashley and for Silver when he was checked, he cast no image in the cameras, but the people knew he's a kind vampire. He placed his necklace and cape in the trail machine and walks to the scanner. On the camera screen, he casts no image since he's a vampire.

"Hehehe…..sorry" Silver chuckled nervously and shrugs helplessly.

He then joined up with his family on the way to the plane.

"I hope you both will like Station Square" Blaze said.

"Yeah, is it great there?" Ashley asked her mother.

"Definitely. We'll see if they made some changes right now" Blaze said.

They walked to the gate where their plane waits, they got seat number 10 on right side in the plane and Blaze sat at the window, Ashley in the middle and Silver sitting next to Ashley.

Moments later as the plane is in the air, the family eventually fell asleep.

After many hours of flying the plane, they arrived at Station Square's Airport.

"Silver, wake up" Blaze gently shook him.

"Huh? Wha?" Silver wakes up, a little sleepy.

"We're here, daddy" Ashley said.

"Wow, it looks beautiful" Silver said after seeing the city from the airport.

The family got off the plane and went inside the airport to grab their luggage.

Later they got a taxi to get to the midtown of the city, to a hotel.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Ashley squealed in joy.

"Yes it is dearie. I've been in that hotel once before" Blaze said.

"So what should we do now, hon?" Silver asked.

"We leave our luggage here and then walk around the city" Blaze answers.

"Sounds like fun. What do you think, Ash?" Silver asked his daughter.

"I say awesome dad, especially when Skull is not around" Ashley smirks.

"Yup. So let's take a look around the city" Silver said.

They left the hotel and walks around in Station Square where it looks like Manhattan. As they pass a store where they sell decorations and souvenirs, Ashley walked in.

"This is cool" Silver said.

"I knew you'll like this place honey" Blaze said sweetly.

Silver chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Just then Ashley came out with a decoration; it was a snow globe with a model of Sonic inside.

"Mom. Dad. What do you think of this?" Ashley asked.

"Looks great, I like globes" Blaze said and looks at the snow globe.

After shopping in the store, they bought the snow globe. As they head outside, Blaze spots a newspaper that says, _**'Children taken by unknown vampires'**_.

"Uh Silver, Ash, look at this" Blaze showed them the newspaper of the missing children.

"Oh my God" Silver gasped.

"It seems we got a mission to do?" Ashley asked her mother.

"Yes Ash, we got a mission and be ready for this one" Blaze said, very serious.

"Yes, mom" Ashley nodded.

As morning turns to noon, the family went to the police station to talk to the chief about the missing children.

Going inside the office, the chief was a mobian male black hedgehog with red streaks on his curvy quills.

"Welcome, I'm Shadow. Have a seat" the chief whose name is Shadow told them. The family sits down.

"Nice to meet you, Shadow. I'm Silver the vampire prince from Spagonia" Silver said.

"I've heard of you and you are the ones who killed Mephiles?" Shadow wondered.

"Yup, that's us" Blaze said.

"Oh, tell me what you plan to do to find the children and the vampires" Shadow asked them.

"Well, we need the info of the children. Their age, hair color, and so forth" Silver said.

Shadow hands them the document folders of the children's info. As Silver looked at the file papers, there were 3 mobians and 3 humans.  
>"Wow, this is very interesting. So these are the children?" Silver asked.<p>

"Yup. They are all in your hands; make sure you stop the vampires" Shadow said.

"Don't worry, Shadow. We'll find the missing children and stop the vampires. It's gonna be a very tough mission but we'll do our best" Silver said.

"Good, and take my number if you need anything" Shadow hands over his phone number.

"Thanks. As soon as the sun sets we'll be ready" Silver said.

"Great, my first mission" Ashley squeals with joy.


	5. Mission

**Happy Halloween, guys!  
>In this chapter, I made up a new villain. I called her Alma and she looks similar to the character Ephemera from Bloodrayne 2 video game.<br>**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The family heroes went back to the hotel to grab their weapons. The people that work at the hotel already knew that they're vampire hunters and they wish them good luck to find the vampires that have the children.

They hire a car and drives to the forest outside the city, presumably where the vampires are holding the children hostage.

"I wonder if they really are in the forest" Ashley asked her parents.

"I'm not sure Ash, no one has seen them in the city lately" Silver said as they arrive at the forest. They took out their weapons and Blaze gave Ashley her dual blades.

Before they do that, they took out 3 bags of blood to feed.

"The sun is setting. Let's drink blood to keep our strengths up" Blaze said.

"Okay Blaze. Ashley, you need blood too. It makes you strong"

"Alright dad, I will kick their asses anyway" Ashley said as she drinks from her blood bag.

As they had their drink of blood, Silver loads up his submachine gun.

"You sure are a great gunfighter, daddy" Ashley said.

"Yes I am and so is your mother, but she usually use her fire powers. Right honey?" Silver said.

"Yeah, but I can't use my fire powers when we are in the woods. If I did, I cause the forest on fire" Blaze said and loads a UZI.

"But I have both of your powers, guys. Hopefully I'll get to use guns when I'm an adult someday" Ashley said.

"Yes you will, but do not kill humans please" Silver told his daughter.

"Or mobians" Blaze added.

"I won't" Ashley said.

"Okay, everyone load up? All right, let's split up. And be careful" Silver said.

They walked into the forest and turned on flashlights.

After 10 minutes Blaze came a bit deep in the forest and heard a sound.

"Huh? Ashley? Silver? Is that you?" Blaze whispers and looks around. She took out a cross as well as garlic grenades.

"Hmm….probably a squirrel I guess" Blaze shrugs.

She continues to search as a snarl from a vampire is heard.

* * *

><p>Ashley was also deep in the forest, finding footprints on the ground.<p>

"Okay, Ash. This is for real this time. Keep your ears sharp" Ashley said to herself.

She then heard a snarling noise.

"Who's there?" Ashley had her dual blades ready. She looked at every direction.

"Come out! I know you're hiding somewhere" Ashley growled.

Then a vampire pounced on her and tries to bite her.

"*HISSSSS*" the vampire hissed and exposes its sharp fangs.

"Get off me you asshole!" Ashley head-butts him.

The vampire tries another attack but she stabs it and slashes off his arms.

"AAAAAAHH!" the vampire screamed when he becomes helpless without arms. Ashley then pointed her blade at his head.

"Die in hell!" Ashley said before chopping his head off.

Silver and Blaze heard a shout that sounded like Ashley.

"Ashley?" Silver ran to where Ashley is.

Blaze ran to where Ashley is.

As they found her, she was chopping every vampire's limbs.

Ashley saw her parents and lowers her weapons.

"Guys, behind you!" Ashley screamed, pointing at the vampires behind her parents.

Four vampires pounced them and try to bite them.

"YOU SHALL NOT BITE ME!" Blaze screamed and burned off the vampires hands.

"AAAHHH!" the vampire burned in ashes.

Silver shoots a vampire to pieces and smashes another one with a tree branch.

"Nobody messes with me!" Silver shouted.

Another group of mobian and human vampires circled around the family heroes.

"Get ready Ashley, this is gonna get bad" Silver said.

"I know" Ashley said.

_**"*HISSSSSSSSSSS*"** _the vampire attack but were shot or sliced off.

"Where did these goddamn vampires come from?" Blaze wondered.

"They seem to come north way"

"Look! There's one getting away!" Ashley pointed at the male mobian vampire tiger running away.

"We'll follow him!" Silver shouted and they ran after him. The vampire tiger was faster, but the family was right after him. Blaze then took out her UZI and tries to shoot the vampire, but misses each time.

"Damn it! He's too fast!" Blaze yelled.

"Don't lose him! I got him now!" Silver turns into a bat and carries his submachine gun in his claws despite his size, he was strong.

"Dad!" Ashley in her bat form, "Leave this one alive! We can interrogate him!"

"Oh, right. Help me chase him; I'll grab him and make him talk" Silver said and drops his weapon.

"Got it" Ashley nodded.

They both dove down and tackled the tiger vampire to the ground in normal forms. Silver picked him up and pinned him against a tree.

"Argh!" the vampire tiger grunts in pain.

"Where are you heading for?" Silver asked the tiger.

"I'm not saying a word to you and I'm not gonna tell you" the tiger snarled.

"Do you want us to burn your ass?" Ashley growled, igniting cyan blue teal flames from her palm. Blaze did the same thing too.

"Okay I'll talk. I was heading to the vampire cave at the big boulder 500 meters away" the tiger tells them.

"All right. And where are the missing children and what were you guys doing with them?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know! Go ask the mistress vampire for answers!" the tiger growled.

"And who is this mistress?" Silver asked.

"Alma" the tiger said.

"Hmm…. alright then, you may go. But drink only animal blood from now on" Blaze said, "Nah, just kidding"  
>Silver grinned and bites the tiger's neck to feed.<p>

After drinking, the tiger turned to skin and bones.

"Dad, you got some blood on your muzzle" Ashley said.

He wipes off the blood from his muzzle.

"At least you saw my method of killing evil vampires" Silver said, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Yup" Ashley giggles.

They walked their way the vampire tiger told them about and saw a boulder near the cave.

"This is creepy, man" Ashley said.

"Don't worry Ashley, there's nothing to be afraid of" Silver said. They walked into the cave and a long stair led them down the cave.

"I can see why vampires hide themselves from the sunlight" Ashley said.

They turned on a flashlight and came deeper and deeper in the cave. Just then a laughter is heard.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"What was that?!" Blaze gasped.

"I have to believe it's me" Alma showed herself from the wall by her ability to walk through walls. She was a human-like vampire differences. The female vampire is dressed with a black leather corset, short black leather skirt and high knee boots. Her skin is pale and no visible eyes; they look much like black pools when seen close up. And black shadowy aura hair.

"So what brings you here, vampire hunters? Pity, I see that the Prince of vampires is one himself" Alma closes in to Silver.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know that I'm a vampire prince?" Silver growled, holding his submachine gun up.


	6. Shadowy Vampire

"I'm Alma and I know that you're the one who killed Mephiles, my master. And do you honestly think a gun like that will help?" Alma grins.

"Shut up, bitch. And where are the children and why you took them?" Blaze snarled at her.

"I don't need to tell you, dhampir. Ah, I see you two have a daughter. A dhampire" Alma glanced at Ashley.

"Keep away from me and my parents!" Ashley shouted at Alma.

"My, you are a serious teenager" Alma said as she chuckled.

"GGGRRR!" Ashley tries to slash Alma with her blades but missed.

"You cannot hit me young lady, I'm more powerful than a normal vampire" Alma said.

"Grrrr…where are the children or I'll fucking shove my blade right up your shadowy ass?!" Ashley hissed angrily.

"Start talking!" Silver growled at Alma.

"Oh well, they are at these capsules, just above this hole of spikes" Alma points at them.

3 mobians and 3 humans whimpered and crying in fear.

"Let them go Alma or we'll take on the mad gloves!" Ashley yelled and took out her dual blades.

"Hehehehe…I always want to see some entertainment" Alma chuckled evilly. She snaps her fingers which triggered Silver's shadow from the wall to move on its own.

"What the?" Silver gasped.

The shadow of Silver emerged from the wall, looking dark and scary, similar to Anti-Sora from Kingdom Hearts.

"Let's see if the Prince of fools can defeat himself" Alma grins evilly.

"Show me what you got, evil me!" Silver lifts up his fists.

The Silver shadow did not talk, it simply smirked evilly and circles around the real Silver.

"Mom, we got to save the children" Ashley said.

"After you" Blaze said and they both rushes at the capsules where the children are. Silver struggles against his own Shadow. He then threw him at a sharp stalagmite. But it didn't hurt his shadow.

"Ah, man! This guy is tough" Silver growled.

Ashley ran to a capsule that had a young mobian male crocodile. He whimpered but smiles when he saw Ashley.

"Stand back, I'm gonna get you out" Ashley told the young crocodile and extends her claws to cut through the capsule. The young crocodile hugged Ashley and jumps to the ground. Blaze ran up to two human girls.

"Calm down, I'll get you both out of here" Blaze said and uses her dual blades to carefully cut through the capsules. The human children jumped out and watched how Ashley and Blaze freed a human boy as well as two mobians who are a cobra and a hedgehog.

"Thanks for saving us" the mobian cobra kid hugged Ashley.

"No problem" Ashley said.

Silver was able to defeat his shade, "Had enough?!"

The shadow gets up and tries to slash Silver with his claws. He only managed to give him a scratch mark on his cheek.

"Ow! Grrrr…..now I'm pissed off!" Silver ran up to his shadow and beats it up rapidly, just hoping that it will go back to where it belongs.

It fell to the ground and became his own shadow again. Alma saw this and fades into the darkness.

"It's not over yet Silver, I shall return"

Silver tries to tackle her but she was gone, "Damn it!"

Much later after the children reunited with their parents, they had a talk with Shadow at the police station. He was listening to what they saw.

"So this Alma vampire is the one behind this?" Shadow said.

"Yup. And she's kinda different from the other ones. She can make my shadow come to life" Silver said.

"I see. Anything else?" Shadow said.

"She also knew this Mephiles that Blaze and I killed 15 years ago" Silver continues.

"Interesting. I'll keep that in mind. I just hope she doesn't strike again. It's a good thing you three were able to find the kids and save them from her. Thank you" Shadow said.

"No problem, Shadow. We'll stay here for about two weeks in this city and we'll keep it nice" Blaze said with thumbs up.

The family gets back to the hotel room and watched TV.

"Well, we found the children and brought them back home safely. But Alma got away" Silver said, lying on the bed.

"Don't worry, dad. We'll get her again once she shows herself. If she does not, she's just a wicked coward" Ashley said and joked.

"Yeah" Silver chuckled.

Blaze was on her laptop sending an email to Rouge, asking her if she can find some information about Alma.

"I hope she got information about her and her weaknesses, I hope she's weak against sunlight" Blaze said.

"I hope so too, hon. I never seen this shadowy vampire before" Silver said.

Ashley was lying on her stomach on the bed watching a movie on TV.

"I love these special effects in the movie" Ashley said.

"Me too" Silver chuckled.

Just then, Blaze got an email from Rouge.

She clicks it and read the info from what Rouge found.

As she read it, she was shocked.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Blaze growled lowly.

"What did it say, Mom?" Ashley asked her, paused the movie.

"Alma is a 700 year-old vampire-witch hybrid that hunts children to drink blood or suck out their souls" Blaze said.

"Oh my god" Silver said.

"She can create dark illusions to her victims, lurk in the shadows to stay hidden, bring a person's shade to life, and can shape shift her hands into deadly sharp weapon" Blaze said.

"Oh my God. And her weaknesses?" Ashley asked again.

"The only weakness she has is bright light and sunlight. Blind spots only make her feel weak. Sunlight can burn her but she is very fast to get away" Blaze said.

"When we need to mortally wound her when she's attempting to get into the shadows" Silver said.

"Mortal weapons don't work on her" Blaze said, "So sunlight is the only option"

"Oh yes, we better lure her into sunlight or making sure she won't escape the light and then we kill her" Ashley said.

"Luring her will be tricky because she might know what we're trying to do" Blaze said.

"So we'll think of something" Silver said.


	7. Fun at the Beach

**So far I have 22 reviews and 2 favs. Not too bad I guess. I love Silvaze. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Silver and his family decides to go to the beach to enjoy their vacation. They bought sunbeds which has a good price. Ashley saw how many people had fun at the beach before changing to her bathing suit.

"Ah…just a beautiful day to enjoy this vacation with my family" Silver sighs in relaxation, lying on the beach chair.

"Here we go!" Blaze shouted as she and Ashley ran to the water. As they came in, they splashed water at each other, laughing. Under the water, a crab walked past Blaze's legs and came to her tail underwater, it snapped her tail with its claw.

"YEOW!" Blaze screamed and jumped from the water with the crab still attached to her tail, much to Ashley's amusement.

"Hehehe…. not every day a crab snaps your tail, mom" Ashley laughed.

Blaze ignites a tiny flame from her finger and burns the crab.

The crab fell stone dead and fell from her tail.

"It was not funny" Blaze said, not amused but then grins.

"What happened?" Silver came in the water.

"Nothing. Just a crazy ass crab snapped my tail" Blaze answers.

"Oh. You okay?" Silver asked.

Blaze lifted up her tail, showing that it's a bit swollen by the snap, but no blood was visible.

"Whoa, but it will go away soon" Silver gasps but calms down.

* * *

><p>A while later after having fun at the beach, they went back inside the hotel to have some lunch near the swimming pool.<p>

"That was awesome at the beach, except for the crab" Ashley said. Blaze had a bandage on her tail.

"Yup. The next time were at the beach I should keep an eye out for any crabs" Blaze said.

"Honey, there are other things besides crabs in the sea. But so far, we have a powerful vampire on the loose at night" Silver said while drinking his coca cola.

"I know" Blaze said.

"Sir, you can't wear that bling necklace at the pool. So hand it over" the human male security said.

"Man, you don't want me to do that" Silver said.

"Why not?" the security guard asked him.

"Because, it's no ordinary necklace and if I remove it, I'll burn in the sun" Silver explains.

"Prove it" the security said.

"Okay" Silver gulps in fear and removes his necklace but he stayed in the shade.

He then reached out his hand in the sunlight and steam comes from his hand. The security guard was surprised.

"Aaahhhh!" Silver moved his hand away from the sunlight as the steam stopped burning him.

"See? I'm a vampire and I have to wear this necklace or I'll die in the sunlight" Silver said, a bit grumpy that he had to show it.

"Oh, my bad. Wait, you're the vampire prince from Spagonia?" the guard said.

"Yes. I'm Silver the Vampire prince from Spagonia and also a Vampire hunter" Silver said, putting his vampire skull necklace back on.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry I didn't recognize you. I apologize your majesty. Please, enjoy this gorgeous day" the security said and leaves.

"Hmph…I hate it when I have to prove it" Silver grumbles and drink his coca cola.

After lunch, Ashley looked around the hotel and goes to a store in the hotel.

"Hmm, let's see if I find something interesting"

Just then, she spots a necklace with a sapphire on.

"Oooh, this looks pretty" Ashley said.

She walked to it and it shines. But she saw it was expensive.

Ashley sighs in disappointment and leaves the store.

"I might ask mom and dad later" Ashley said. But then she bumped into someone.

"Ugh!" she fell down on her butt, "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there"

"It's okay, I'll help you up" the person said, helping her up.

"Thanks" Ashley said and continues to walk to her parents.

Silver and Blaze were at the indoor swimming pool, having some fun.

"Hehehehe….. it's fun to splash Blaze" Silver laughed and splashed water at Blaze.

"Hey!" Blaze dodged, then smirks at him, "You bad boy" she splashed him back.

Silver then dove underwater and pulled her down. Seconds later, both jump out from the water.

"Hehe, you look so funny underwater, hon" Silver chuckled.

"Am I?" Blaze chuckled and shook her fur to get the water drops off.

Just then, Ashley came in.

"Hi mom and dad" she said and joined them in the pool.

"What did you found in the store sweetie?" Blaze asked her daughter.

"I saw a beautiful necklace with a sapphire on, but it's expensive" Ashley said with her ears drop down.

"Hey, don't feel down, sweetie. We got something better than the expensive one" Silver said.

He walked up from the pool and picked up a necklace where it says 'Ashley' on, it had sapphires glittering.

"Oh, thank you daddy!" Ashley hugged her father.

"No problem, sweetheart" Silver said, still hugging her.

As noon turns to dusk, the family heroes are at the police station to get their weapons and guns. As for Ashley, she was not ready to use any bigger guns but her dad gave her a Heckler & Koch USP Match pistol gun.

"I know you're not ready to shoot a gun but I know you'll do just fine" Silver said, loading the bullet magazine to his gun.

"I'm ready for anything" Ashley said.

"That's my girl" Blaze smiles

Shadow came in, "Before you go on your vampire hunt, a friend of mine got some shots of these strange ninja-vampires last week" he showed them the pictures of male and female human ninja vampires.

"Okay, this is gonna look harder than I thought" Silver said as he saw the photo.

"Indeed. They're really fast and hard to catch" Shadow said.

"You can count on us" Blaze said. They left the police station; unknown to them, ninja vampires is close.


	8. Ninja Vampires

They drove into the forest again to get to Alma's cave again. Once they got out from their car. Silver loaded his submachine gun while Blaze loads her UZI. Ashley has her gun already loaded.

"Alright keep your eyes sharp for any signs of danger, but we must stick together. If any vampire minions of Alma come, we'll attack them and beat the hell out of them or kill them with our weapons" Silver tells his plan.

"Right, we'll be very careful so we don't become her slaves" Ashley said.

"Yup and let's go before the sun comes up and we'll lose them" Silver replied as they go into the forest.

They are now deeper in the forest and turned on their flashlights.

"Hmm? That's strange, I'm sure I heard something again" Ashley said when she heard a snarling sound.

She gasped and turns around with her gun aiming at the bushes moving.

"Halt! Come out with your hands up! Do not attempt to move or I'll shoot!" Ashley threatens with her gun loaded.

A female human ninja vampire jumped out of the bushes and tackles Ashley.

"Whoa! Get off my daughter!" Blaze roughly pulled the vampire away from Ashley.

"Shit! There are more of them!" Silver points at the group of ninja vampires.

The vampire ninjas landed on their feet and rushes towards the family, using their swords like rotor-blades.

"Fuck!" Blaze quickly shoots them with her guns.

Silver placed his weapon behind his back and charges at them in full speed. He threw the vampire over his head and threw him at another, hitting a sharp log. One mobian vampire fox tries to bite him but Silver sweep him over and did a jab punch.

Blaze ran up to the tree and flips over, landing on her feet and shot the ninja vampire in the head.

Another one tries to slash her but she blocked his sword with her blades. She chopped off his head with her blade and continues to fight the rest of the ninja vampires.

"I'm like a dark ballerina who takes down and slits throats!" Blaze shouted.

Ashley keeps shooting every vampire's heads, eventually she was out of ammo.

"MOM! DAD! Need help here!" Ashley called.

Silver and Blaze heard her and rushed towards her.

Once they came to her, they all attacked the vampire ninjas one by one.

But one male ninja vampire tackled Silver, tumbling down the hill and into the lake.

***SPLASH***

"SILVER!" Blaze screamed and jumps in the water and swims down before he drowns.

The ninja vampire head-butts Silver, knocking him out cold.

Ashley threw some garlic grenades to keep the vampires to come to the shore. They backed off and ran away and jumped between the trees.

"Yeah, that's right! You better be scared of garlic!" Ashley said.  
>Blaze managed to beat the vampire underwater and save her husband, swimming back up with him to the surface she gasped for air.<br>She gently placed him on the shore, breathing air into his lungs.

Silver was still breathing but too weak to move.

"Daddy, wake up" Ashley said.

"He's still alive, hon. We got to get him help" Blaze said.

* * *

><p>As night turns to dawn, the family was back at the police station but in the hospital that was close to the police station. Silver was unconscious on the medical bed, too weak to move and that he needs mobian blood to gain his strength. He managed to open his eyes a bit.<p>

"Uhh….where am I?" Silver asked, a little weak.

"You're in a hospital dad, but you need blood" Ashley rubbed her father's cheek.

"Oh" Silver sighs in relief.

Shadow came in to see Silver.

"Hello, Silver. Man, that vampire beat the crap out of you in the water" Shadow said. He then took out a pocket knife to do a cut on his own wrist so Silver can have blood.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked.

"Giving you blood" Shadow glares at Silver and let the blood drip into Silver's mouth.

The vampire prince gasped quietly when he tastes the blood which made his fangs grow longer. He grabbed Shadow's wrist to lick the blood some more. As soon as he had enough blood, he moved Shadow's wrist away from his mouth.

"Thanks Shadow" Silver wipes off the blood on his muzzle.

"No problem" Shadow said.

Blaze walked in to see how her husband is doing.

"Silver, how do you feel?" Blaze asked him. He smiles at her and gets up from the bed.

"I'm fine, thanks to Shadow here" Silver said, "Oh, and what really happened when I was knocked out?"

"The vampire ninjas ran away when Ashley threw garlic grenades at them" Blaze explains to him, "And I saved you from drowning in the water" she added.

"Ah, I see. Thanks, Blaze. I love you so much" Silver hugged Blaze gently.

Blaze smiles and hugs him back.

"I love you too Silver, but we must go now" Blaze said.

"Okay, I hope I have permission to leave" Silver said.

Eventually he did, he was checked out of the hospital and they went back to the hotel to get some rest.

At their room at the hotel, Blaze was cuddling with Silver on the bed while Ashley was at the balcony and looked over the city. They have placed crosses at their balcony and windows so no vampires can get in.

Although its already morning but it would be easy to do it right away before the sun goes down.


	9. Dhampir Attack

**Mayako belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was an early morning in Station Square. Silver and his family are still asleep in their hotel room. Ashley slept on the couch while Blaze and Silver slept on the double bed. Just as the sun rise, Ashley woke up and gets to the balcony to see the sun rise.

"Ha, hope it will be a great day" Ashley inhales the fresh air. She got dressed up in short jeans, a black shirt with 'Within Temptation' symbol on the front and red converse sneakers. She wrote a note to her parents so they will know she's at the breakfast buffet.

_**'I'm at the café having breakfast. Love Ashley'**_

She heads downstairs and into the café to have a morning breakfast.

She had scrambled eggs with bacon, along with a glass of apple juice. At the same time, she was having bad thoughts of Skull if she meets him again.

* * *

><p><strong>At Alma's Cave<strong>

"I'm glad you're here, Mayako. I got a serious problem with Prince Silver and his family" Alma spoke to a female Asian human Dhampir named Mayako.

"Ah, with same immunity like his precious wife and daughter. I'm 100% certain that me and my team will take them down. We dhampirs are harder to kill anyway" Mayako said with an evil grin.

"Interesting, and I've heard that Silver must have some source that makes him immune against the sun, I don't know what makes him immune that way" Alma said. She walks around and scratches her chin. Then she got an idea.

"When you find the source that makes him immune, give it to me" Alma tells Mayako. She bows down in a way they bow in Japan.

"With pleasure, mistress. Alright boys and girls. You know what to do" Mayako gets up and turned to her group.

"Yes miss!" the dhampir minions shouted.

"Good, now follow me. We got a family to destroy" Mayako said; she and her group ran out the cave. Alma crosses her arms with an evil smirk.

"Meet your doom Silver, I shall win" Alma said and then laughed evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>With Silver<strong>

He and his family are at the police station in the training room, doing their combat practice.

Silver was training Ashley in order to make her a better vampire hunter.

"Come on, Ashley. You can do better" Silver said while sparing.

"Hehehe….." Ashley grinned and does a roundhouse kick at her father.

He landed on his back and gets up.

"Wow, that was a nice move" Silver pats her on her shoulder.

"Not every day a teen can do that" Ashley chuckled.

Blaze chuckled at her daughter getting better to be a fighter.

She was training at a punching bag, doing several blows at the bag.

"KYAH!" she punched hard on the punching bag.

She then paused and sat down on a bench. She takes a sip from her bottle.

"You're great, mom" Ashley came up to Blaze and sat next to her.

"Thanks, Ash. So are you" Blaze said.

Just then, Shadow came in.

"Come! You're not gonna believe this, it's on television" Shadow said.

"What's wrong?" Silver follows him to the other room.

They arrived and saw on the screen that Mayako is attacking the town.

"What the hell?" Silver gasped, "What are the humans doing?!"

"They are running from that woman dressed in grey and black and from those on her side" Shadow said.

"That can't be a vampire…..unless she's a…." Blaze said.

"A dhampir" Silver finished her sentence.

"Oh boy, seems we got serious business" Ashley said, slamming her fists together. They all ran to where Mayako is.

Mayako was enjoying this, watching her group chasing the humans and mobians around the city.

"No! Leave me alone!" A mobian hedgehog resembling Amy screamed while being chased by a dhampir.

"Hahahaha! Keep running, mobian hedgehog!" the male dhampir laughed.

The hedgehog girl ran to an alley where no escape possible. She gasps when the dhampir closes in.

"Hey, get away from her!" Blaze came in to the rescue.

Mayako was searching for the vampire prince, "Where could he be?"

"Right behind you, you bitch!" Silver snarled.

She turned around but got shot in the shoulder, "Argh!"

They both wrestled each other and Silver bites her neck, but she head-butts him and slashes his chest with her blades. Silver grunts and holds his chest. Blood ran from the wound but he still stands.

"Haha! Too slow, vampire prince" Mayako laughed.

"I'll hurt you for this!" Silver growled and tries to punch her but she grabs his fist and when he tries his other one, she grabs it too. She then throws him at a van.

"URGH! Now you'll die!" Silver took out two daggers.

Mayako took out hers too. They walk around each other at side, glaring. Silver then pointed his daggers forward.

"Come and get me!"

"We'll see ex-Prince" Mayako shouted as they both clashed their daggers and Silver dodged hers and tries to slash her. After 2 minutes, they struggle. Silver pinned her against the brick wall.

"Hmph, not bad vampire. I see you are strong" Mayako chuckled evilly.

"Stop laughing and start talking!" Silver yelled at her, still pinning her against the wall.

She knee kicked him in the groin, making him groan but he quickly recovers.

"HEY! STOP!" Silver shouted, chasing after her.

Back to Blaze and Ashley, they were knocking out and shooting some dhampirs.

"As soon as we got all of them, what do we do with the bodies?" Ashley asked, reloading her gun.

"No idea, I don't know how many body bags it will require!" Blaze joked.

"Uh huh. Well I hope they run for their lives sooner or lat...AHHH!" Ashley got slashed by a dhampir's blade in the shoulder. Blaze saw this and beheads the dhampir who attacked Ashley; she put a fire around them so the dhampirs won't get them.

"AAAHH! We're gonna burn!" the dhampirs screamed.

"Shit! That hurt!" Ashley groaned in pain.

"Hold still Ashley, drink my blood!" Blaze held out her arm to let her bite her so her wound could heal.

Ashley bites her mother's arm and slowly drinks her blood.

Back with Silver, he was still fighting against Mayako again.

"You're a fucking bitch! I am going to tear you down!" Silver screamed.

"Oh yeah? I wonder how a vampire like you can be in sunlight?" Mayako smirks.

"Maybe I'm just lucky" Silver growled and punched her.

She landed at a shop, smashing the windows. Silver smirks, thinking it is over.

"Give up, woman?" Silver chuckled.

He walks away until he heard her move. She bursts out from the store and charged at him, knocked him to a stop sign, causing it to lean by the impact.

"Nice necklace you got" she removed the necklace off.

"No! Give it back!" Silver screamed. He saw steam coming from his skin and fur. Mayako grins, knowing his weak spot now.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Silver screamed in pain, ran to the shadows.

"So this necklace is giving you sunlight immunity, huh? Very clever of you, vampire prince" Mayako chuckled.

"Hey! Give back my father's necklace you bitch!" Ashley tackled her.

"Argh! Why you!" Mayako was now pissed off and attacks Ashley. Silver watched and terrified for two things; lost his necklace and his daughter fighting a deadly dhampir.

"Silver" Blaze ran to him, "Oh, shit. Where's your necklace?"

"She took it!" Silver said and pointed at Mayako.

"Fuck, stay right there!" Blaze told him and ran to Mayako that is fighting Ashley.

Ashley dodged Mayako's attacks and attempts to sweep kick her, but Mayako grabs her foot and slams her at the brick wall.

"Ugh!" Ashley grunts from the impact.

"KYAH!" Blaze kicked Mayako and grabbed the necklace from her.

"Silver, catch!" she threw the necklace to him.

He grabs the necklace and put it on.

"There, now I'm back" Silver said, stepping into the sunlight.

"Retreat!" Mayako called her group as they ran away.

"That's right! Run you son of a bitches!" Ashley yelled. Blaze clears her throat and looked at Ashley.

"Watch your language"

"Sorry, mom" Ashley said.

"Damn it. Now she knows how I survive in sunlight" Silver growled in anger, punching the wall which made a hole.

"I'm afraid so Silver" Blaze said.


	10. Shadow becomes a Dhampir

Mayako arrived back to Alma's Cave and she was waiting for answers.

"Did you get the source?" Alma asked.

"No, but I know what it is" Mayako said and bows.

"Then what is it?"

"His skull necklace, it gives him protection, mistress" Mayako explained to her.

"Ah….excellent, Mayako" Alma smirked.

"Now we got to take it again and it will be yours" Mayako suggested.

Alma smiles sinisterly and says "Precisely"

* * *

><p>With Silver<p>

The vampire prince was at the police station in the indoor shooting range, shooting targets in anger.

"I'm not gonna let it go!" Silver shouted and destroys the target until the gun is empty.

"Silver, calm down" Blaze said.

Silver then loses his temper.

"Why! Now Alma knows and I can't do anything now! I CAN FUCKING DIE WITHOUT IT!" Silver yelled. Blaze backed off a few steps from her husband.

He soon calms down from using too much of his anger, "Look, I just don't want to lose you or Ashley. If something happens to me I don't know what I would do"

"I can't live without you, honey. You're the only one who made me fall in love" Blaze said, rubbing his cheek.

Silver closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek on her hand, purring.

"I know Blaze, we must try to stop Alma someway, even when this dhampir is around" Silver said. They both shared a moment alone.

Eventually it was cut short when Shadow came in.

"Excuse me, Silver. Can I have a word with you?" Shadow asked.

"Sure Shadow, I'll be back, Blaze" Silver said and gives Blaze a small kiss on the cheek. He then walked to Shadow in the other room.

"So what's up?" Silver asked.

"Well, this is gonna sound crazy. I've always wanted to be a vampire hunter like you but….." Shadow paused for a second, "Can you turn me into a vampire?"  
>Silver's eyes widen, "Uhh….why?"<p>

"Well, I want to avenge my first true friend, Maria" Shadow said, he shows Silver a pic of him and Maria hugging.  
>"I don't know, Shadow. If I do that you won't be able to walk in daylight anymore" Silver said.<p>

"Oh, right I forgot" Shadow said, his ears drops down.

"But I'll think about it, Shadow" Silver said.

"Okay then, at least your wife can turn me to a dhampir, can she?" Shadow wondered.

"That I'm not sure. I'll ask her" Silver said.

Shadow waits for Blaze to bite him.

"I'm not sure if this will work, man. I never done this before" Blaze said.

"Well let's try" Silver said, both walked back to Shadow and he held his collar open, ready to be bitten.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Blaze asked Shadow. He nods. Blaze took a deep breath and stuck her fangs on Shadow's neck, but instead for sucking blood, some of Shadow's veins glowed and his fangs grew a bit longer.

"Whoa, now that's a really fast transformation" Silver watched.

Blaze lets go of Shadow's neck and he looked at himself, he was the same on appearance, but he felt his fangs growing long and short.

"That was amazing, Blaze" Shadow said a bit amazed.

"How do you feel, Shadow?" Silver asked.

Shadow smiles and gets up.

"In a word...great" he replied and crosses his arms.

"Good, we got a vampire witch to kill" Blaze grins.

"Yes, but we'll have to wait until the sun sets" Shadow said, "Damn, these fangs are sharp. Does it always do that?"

Blaze snickers and pats Shadow's shoulder.

"Not always, usually I have them at normal length" Blaze said.

"Oh. So as a dhampir do I have the ability to turn into a non-mobian bat?" Shadow asked.

"No, only pure vampires" Blaze said.

Shadow's expression becomes a frown.

"Okay, lad. But I got increased agility?" he asked her again. Blaze nodded.

"Daddy? Should we put garlic spray on your necklace? You're immune to garlic and the dark vampires are not" Ashley said.

"Yes dear daughter" Silver hugged Ashley.

"That's a good idea, Ash" Blaze said.

They sprayed on the necklace and it smelled like garlic.

"I hope this works" Ashley said.

* * *

><p>Later in Alma's cave, Mayako and Alma planned on their next attack at the family heroes.<p>

"I'll go after Silver; you go after his wife and that hybrid brat" Alma said.

"It will be my pleasure. I'm gonna stick my thumbs in their eyes" Mayako said grinning.

"Now we just have to wait for the sun to go down" Alma said.

* * *

><p>At the hotel, the family and Shadow prepared for their battle.<p>

"Be ready to fight them, Shadow. They are stronger than they look" Ashley said to Shadow.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm always ready" Shadow said.

Silver in his bat form flew inside from the balcony and turns back in his normal form, "I searched everywhere for any dhampirs but nothing"

"Then we got to get to her cave, Silver" Shadow said.

"I guess so, we'll take our car and get to the forest again" Silver said and took his jacket, throwing the cape aside.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, they get into the car and drove to the forest, Alma saw them with a crystal ball.<p>

"They're coming into the forest. Looks like they got a new sidekick" Alma said.

She then snaps her fingers to make her minions come.

"Listen up my minions! Prevent Silver and his family and friend from coming! Mayako, you'll give the orders now. And if you defeat them, behead them and I'll have them in my Trophy room" Alma announces to her minions and Mayako.

"Yes!" Mayako said, "Let's go!" she said to Alma's minions.

Both the vampire ninjas and the dhampir minions follow her and go into the forest.

* * *

><p>Outside the forest, the gang loaded their weapons; Shadow had an auto-shotgun.<p>

"Sun is setting. Now Shadow, be on your guard. Both vampires and dhampirs like to bite the victim's neck. So you try to bite their necks" Silver said, loading his submachine gun.

"I know your majesty. I'll just grab one of them and beat the hell out of him/her to bite when I have to heal" Shadow said. Blaze gave Ashley her dual blades.

"Thanks, mom" Ashley said.

"No worries, but let's go now" Blaze replied and they all get into the forest. Shadow put on a sheriff hat before getting into the forest.

"These evil vampires and dhampirs better keep out of my community later" Shadow mutters.


	11. Vampires and Dhampirs attack

**Sonic Boom show is on Cartoon Network tomorrow morning. Can't wait to see it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow and the Silver family were walking in the forest and it seems Alma has used her magic to change the way to the cave. It caused Silver to grow irritated.

"Ah hell, I need to change to bat-form" Silver groans, changed to his bat-form to find the right way. The rest of the gang continues to walk.

"I'm going after daddy. Keep walking Mom and Shadow" Ashley tells Blaze and Shadow as she turns into a non-mobian bat. She flew after her father.

"Be careful now Ashley!" Blaze shouts/called. Shadow simply shrugs and they continue to walk in the forest. Mist has appeared.

"Man, I hate dark illusions. It really pisses me off" Silver said in his bat-form.

He then saw Ashley coming.

"Dad, I'm helping you to find the cave in the mist"

"Okay, but be careful" Silver said in a quiet tone. After 10 minutes, they found the cave.

"There it is...UAGH!" Silver got knocked down by a swarm of vampire bats.

"DAD!" Ashley screamed but also got taken down. She turns back to normal.

"ARGH! GET YOUR FAT ASS WINGS AWAY FROM US!" Ashley ignites her light blue flames at the bats, "Dad, get down!"

Silver dodges and turns to normal, he takes out his submachine gun and fires at them. But one vampire turns to human form and takes it away from him, breaking it in two.

"Shit! I better use my telekinesis!" Silver growls, he lifts up a log and throws it at a bunch of vampire bats and normal vampires.

Shadow and Blaze were searching for the cave when they heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?" Shadow asked.

"I heard it. Come on" Blaze ran to where the scream is coming from.

Silver and Ashley fights against the vampires and the ninja one's came.

"Oh, fuck!" Silver did not have time to dodge the huge blade from the ninja. Ashley blocked the blade with her dual blades.

"You will not TOUCH MY DAD!" Ashley screamed and got the upper hand, slashing the vampire ninja's sword.

"Whoa! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the vampire ninja snarled.

"NAAGH!" Ashley did and hard sweep kick at the vampire. She then helps her father up.

"Thanks, let's kick some vampire butt shall we Ashley?" Silver said toughly.

"Yeah, let's go get them!" Ashley replied as they both charged at them.

Shadow and Blaze found them and they just watched them fighting.

"Now we got unfinished business with those vampires and dhampirs" Blaze pulled out her dual blades and Shadow took out his auto-shotgun. They rushed to Silver and Ashley and assist them in the fight. Blaze sliced many vampire ninjas and dhampirs throats and necks.

Shadow punched the vampire behind without looking; he goes behind the ninja vampire and bites her neck.

After drinking her blood, Shadow snaps her neck. He then elbows two dhampirs and stomps on them. They screamed in pain as Shadow reloads his gun.

"Keep your asses away from me" Shadow taunted them and headshots them both with the auto-shotgun. Blaze then fights two ninja vampires and they both had swords so it was very hard for her this time. A vampire in bat form flies behind her and bite her neck to suck blood.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Blaze screamed.

"Mom!" Ashley gasped.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Silver turns into his bat-form and tackles the bat off of Blaze's neck.

"Urgh! That hurt!" Blaze held on her neck and lots of blood ran from the bite marks.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Ashley ran to her mother and helps her up. Silver and the vampire fought in their normal forms and this one is a mobian crocodile.  
>Silver hissed with his fangs and shot the crocodile in the head with his gun.<p>

"There are TOO MANY!" Silver yelled. Ashley has helped her mother on her feet already.

"Mom, do you think you can keep up?" Ashley asked her. Blaze nodded and they both rushes at some dhampirs and killed many of them. Just then Mayako kicked them both in the head.

"Girls!" Silver tries to get them but Mayako used her disappearing trick. As she did, Blaze and Ashley were gone.

"No!" Silver was too late.

The vampires retreated along with the dhampirs. Shadow and Silver stands there shocked, but not for long.

"Shit! We got to find the right way to the cave" Shadow held up his weapon.

* * *

><p>At Alma's cave, Ashley and Blaze where chained at the wall.<p>

"GRRR! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Ashley struggles.

Mayako walks up to her and slaps her face really hard.

"SILENCE!" she shouts at Ashley. Alma then came and grins evilly at seeing the two being chained up.

"Well well, if it isn't Silver's sweetheart and his precious daughter" Alma said.

"You are a bigger monster than Mephiles" Blaze said angrily.

"Aw, thanks" Alma chuckled.

Ashley had a mark from Mayako's slap on her face.

"I swear when I get out I'm gonna tear you down" Ashley threatens Alma.

"We'll see, Dhampire" Alma chuckled evilly.


	12. Traps and Alma's Spell

"Man, the sun will be rising in 2 hours. I'm getting worried and scared about my family" Silver sighs in fear, walking down the cave with his submachine gun while Shadow follows.

"Nothing is fucked here, Silver. We'll just grab one of Alma's minions and I beat the hell out of him, huh?" Shadow said and smiles.

"Yeah right but now we must-….. whoa!" Silver then sees that some axes came from the walls and spikes from the floor.

"Holy shit! Look out!" Shadow pulled Silver away from the traps.

"Now we must find a way to get through them!" Silver said and tries to dodge some of the axes along with Shadow. One axe cut off his five locks, giving him an army styled haircut. They also dodged some of the spikes on the floor.

"Go! Go! Go!" Shadow used his speed to move faster with Silver.

They managed to get though these traps.

"Man, my hair is ruined" Silver complains that his locks are cut.

Eventually, it grew back since his vampire ability does the trick on its own.

"God, I hate deadly booby traps" Silver said.

"No time to complain Silver, but there's more booby traps here" Shadow said, pointing.

"Shit. There's got to be a switch or something that can turn off the traps" Silver said.

"I don't think a witch vampire uses technology often, they are presumably made with magic" Shadow said.

"Possibly but there are always a switch or lever that controls the mechanism. Well, we got no choice. We have to shoot the traps with our guns if we want to get through" Silver said, holding out his gun.

They ran through the spiked floor and they shot each one so they can get pass them. But then flamethrowers spewed very hot flames at them, but they managed to dodge them. But Shadow got his hat burned. Next trap is a hole with poisonous snakes and scorpions.

"Whoa!" Shadow fell in but was stopped in midair by Silver's telekinesis. The vampire prince slowly moved Shadow to the side of the edge safely.

"That was close. Thanks for saving my ass" Shadow said.

"No problem but here I come" Silver said, turning into his bat form, but a taipan snake jumped and tried to bite him, but misses him.

"You missed! Good luck finding your own snack because I'm out of order for you" Silver taunts at the snakes and managed to fly to where Shadow is standing.

"Good, now let's go find your family" Shadow said, having his gun loaded.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Alma sees them with a crystal ball.<p>

"I suppose I need to use one of you to fight them" Alma smirked evilly.

"Oh woopie doo, daddy's girl gonna beat them" Ashley sighs sarcastically.

"Not just any daddy's girl" Alma said, she took out a wand and casts a spell on Ashley, Blaze watched in shock as her daughter is enchanted.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" Blaze snarled.

Alma chuckled evilly and so did Ashley, opening her eyes and they didn't have their pupils and irises. Blaze gasped.

"Say good bye to you mother, Ashley. Kill her" Alma orders Ashley.

"Yes mistress" Ashley said in a monotone and she walks up to Blaze and punches her in the gut and elbows her right arm, disabling it.

"ARGH! Ashley, don't do this! It's me..." Blaze groaned and then passes out when she got knocked in the head.

"Hahahaha! I'll leave you two alone" Alma sinks in the shadowy hole on the floor and disappears.

Silver and Shadow are now inside the lair and suddenly saw Ashley beating up her mother.

"Oh no! Ashley DON'T!" Silver rushed to his daughter and pushed her out of her way. He then saw her eyes are blank.

"Ashley, what did she do to you?" Silver asked her.

"GRRRR! Get off me you big dummy!" Ashley snarls and throws him at a stalagmite.

"Ugh!" Silver groaned but gets back up.

"Silver, your daughter is under Alma's spell!" Shadow said.

"And how am I supposed to break it?!" Silver screamed, he then gets knocked by her in the cheek.

"Fight her!" Shadow shouted.

"I can't do that to my daughter!" Silver said, getting back up and blocking his daughter's punches.

"GRRRRR!" Ashley growled and threw Silver like a ragdoll to the floor. She then extends her claws and starts to claw him. After that, She head-butts him in the head and threw him at Blaze.

"I'm sorry about this, Silver" Shadow fights Ashley with no choice.

He elbows her and did a straight punch at her. He then grabs her tail and threw her to the floor.

Silver and Blaze woke up from their knock out and saw Shadow fighting Ashley.

"Come on Shads, make her snap out of it" Blaze said a bit worried. Silver had blood on his fur after his own daughter clawed him.

"I can't let this happen" Silver groans a bit and stands up, walking up to Ashley from behind.

He bites her neck to calm her down. She groans and passes out.

Minutes later, she opened her eyes and gasped for the injuries she made on them.

"What happened?" she asked them.

"Long story" Blaze said.

"Last what I remembered was that...Oh my god, Alma enchanted me to be under her control and did I do those injuries on you guys?" Ashley said. Her eyes were starting to fill with tears. She hugged them in ashamed.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault" Blaze hugs her back.

"We forgive you, sweetie" Silver said.

"Don't you get it?! I could have killed you all! Dargh!" Ashley said with anger and sadness. She ran away from them.

Silver stopped her with his telekinesis and brings her back here, "Ashley, don't blame yourself. It truly wasn't your fault. Please, we're not mad" Silver held her close.

"I don't care, why I didn't ask Aunt Rouge for hypnosis immunity! I screwed up! I don't deserve being a vampire hunter, Dad" Ashley sobs on her father's chest fur.

"Don't say that, hon! You are a great vampire hunter. You just haven't noticed yet. Everyone makes mistakes" Silver said, rubbing her back.

"Oh, how sweet" Alma appeared out of her shadows.

"Alma" Silver growled, "Ashley, take mom and Shadow out of here"

Ashley nodded and flees with Blaze and Shadow.

Silver stood with bravery against Alma.

"You're going to pay for what you did to my daughter" Silver snarled.

"Really? And I'm gonna finish you off like Mephiles was about to do to you" Alma said with anger and uses dark magic against Silver.


	13. Silver vs Alma

Ashley has gotten out from the cave along with Blaze and Shadow, but Silver is still in the cave. He's fighting Alma and dodged her dark magic attacks. He landed on his feet and took out two machetes. He then spins around and tries to slash her but she blocked with her own sword. Each time he tries to attack, she blocked his blade standing still. Silver then did a sweep attack but Alma dodged it as well.

"You're strong, Silver. But that's not good enough, give me the source of your sun immunity" Alma said and blocks Silver's machetes with her swords.

Circling around while having their swords blocking each other.

"Never, you shadowy bitch" Silver hissed.

They keep fighting until Silver managed to hit Alma's sides. She groans in pain and Silver prepares to do the killing blow but Alma quickly recovers and stabs Silver in the waist.

"ARGH!" Silver screamed; he held for his wound after Alma took out her sword.

"Bad move, vampire hunter" Alma chuckled.

"Grrrrr!" Silver bit her neck to heal his wound for a few seconds as he kicked her in the guts.

Alma threw her sword aside and took out her wand.

"Now prepare to be enchanted too, Silver!" Alma screamed. She then casts a spell at Silver but misses.

"You coward!" Silver kicked her wand out of her hand.

"Grrr, why you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Alma charged at Silver, tackling him down. She uses her sharp nails to slash him in the chest. She lifts him up and threw him at a pillar. She then picks up her wand to finish him up. But Silver then saw his own gun at the ground, he's about to reach to it when Alma kicked the gun away from him.

Alma got on top of him, sitting on his stomach and tries to stab him with her wand but Silver gripped it as he struggles to move the pointy wand from reaching his heart.

"Give up Silver! I win!" Alma said as she struggles. The wand was close to his heart.

"NO! You shall not defeat me!" Silver used his remaining strength and takes the wand and breaks it. It created a portal which is about to suck Alma in. She became shocked over what he did.

"You haven't seen the last of me Silver! I will RETUUUUUURN!" Alma screamed as she was sucked in the portal.

"Oh, shut up!" Silver yelled as the portal closes.

"No! Alma!" Mayako screamed at this, then growled in anger to the vampire prince.

"Why you little asshole!" Mayako took out her sword and battles Silver.

She was shown to be better at swordfighting and she pinned him at the wall.

"THIS IS FOR ALMA!" Mayako yelled and stabs Silver right hand at the wall.

Silver yelps in pain.

"AND THIS IS FOR MEPHILES!" Mayako stabs Silver's left hand, leaving him helpless. Just as she's about to do the killing blow, a bullet hits her sword and Mayako turned around, seeing Ashley with a gun in her hand.

"Get away from my father!" Ashley yelled.

"What are you gonna do young lady? Behead me?" Mayako guessed. Ashley drops her gun and took out her dual blades.

"I've had enough of killing! I'm not gonna kill you! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ashley said.

She rushes at Mayako and they both fought until Ashley got the upper hand. She punches her repeatedly in the face and when Mayako was unconscious, Ashley threw her at the portal.

"Say hello to Alma!" Ashley shouted.

Silver saw this but was unable to keep his eyes open, it went blurry and he blacks out unconscious.

"Dad!" Ashley ran to him, putting her ear on his chest as she heard his heart pumping normally. Still alive but too weak to move.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, daddy" she lifts him up and with her strength and carries him out of the cave.


	14. Skull?

As Ashley got her dad out of the cave, she found her mom and Shadow. Silver was able to wake up but he needed blood.

"Dad, take my blood" Ashley leaned close to her father, holding out her arm. Silver carefully bites her arm and was good as new.

His wounds were healing rapidly from his hands, he held Ashley's arm for better access to hold his fangs in.

"Alright dad that's enough" Ashley removed her arm from Silver. He hugged her and she hugged back.

Blaze couldn't believe how she has a brave daughter.

"So what happened to Alma?" Shadow asked.

"I'll explain later, at the hotel room" Silver answers. They drove back to Station Square.

Silver explained the whole story to his family and Shadow about his battle with Alma.

"Wow. You were brave to save your father, Ashley" Blaze was impressed.

"Thanks, mom" Ashley said with a smile.

"So Alma is still alive but she's put in her prison in the portal?" Shadow asked.

"Yup, I think she's gone along with Mayako for a while. Also, me and my family leaves tomorrow Shadow" Silver said.

"Yeah" Shadow sighs but smiles, "I'm sure we'll meet again next time"

He shakes Silver's hand. Ashley and Blaze hugged Shadow friendly.

"Aww…group hug" Silver hugs them.

* * *

><p>Much later, Silver and his family were sightseeing once more in Station Square. Blaze read the newspaper and it had a picture of her and her family defeating the vampire. Shadow that is now a dhampir will be the hero of Station Square, just like Silver and his family that are the heroes of Spagonia.<p>

"Cool! We're on first page!" Ashley cheered.

"Yes we are, sweetie" Blaze chuckled.

Silver watched proudly over his wife and daughter. He then came up with an idea.

"Ladies, how about we go to the beach one last time?" Silver asked them.

"Sure honey, I wanna sun tan there again" Blaze said.

Ashley squealed in excitement which made her turn into her bat form.

Silver chuckled and let her daughter snuggle up on his neck in her bat form.

Much later, they are at the beach. Silver smooth the sun lotion on Blaze's shoulders and spine.

Their daughter was surfing like a wild animal, having a great time.

"YAAAAHHHHOOOOOO!"

She glides down the wave and came to the beach. She walked up to her parents.

"Did you see that mom and dad? I was awesome!" Ashley said cheerfully.

"Yes we did" Silver chuckled.

Ashley then decides to take a walk on the beach. But now she sees a familiar face.

"Hello Ashley, sup babe?" It was Skull.

"Don't call me that and when did you come here?" Ashley asked in anger.

"About 2 days ago" Skull chuckled seductively.

"Grrr…..go away" Ashley growled.

"I can't help it, you look pretty hot in that bikini" Skull said.

"Shut up" Ashley said and walks away.

Skull was not done, he grabbed her tail and drags her to the alley.

"Let go of me, perv!" Ashley yelled, used her ESP ability on him.

With Blaze and Silver

Blaze was napping on the beach chair tanning herself in the sunlight. Silver was sitting on the beach towel with his legs crossed, hands on his knee caps, and eyes closed. He was meditating in relaxation, hearing the sound of the waves crashing gently.

Blaze then woke up and sees Ashley with a sour expression.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Blaze asked.

"Skull" Ashley mutters.

"So, he's not here" Blaze replies, not knowing Skull is there. Ashley facepalms.

"No, not that. I meant he's here. In Station Square" Ashley said.

Blaze then got shocked. She took off her sunglasses.

"Seriously? But he won't come close to you when you're with us" Blaze said.

"That I don't know" Ashley said.

Just then, Silver in his meditation position opened his eyes, he picked up a scent that smells like a human close by.

"Uh Ashley, I think I sense someone" Silver tells Ashley.

"Yeah, I know" Ashley said and turns around to see that Skull was walking up.

Blaze then got up and walks up to Skull.

"So...You're Skull who bothers my daughter" Blaze asked him seriously.

"Hi, Blaze. I'm r-really quite a-a-a b-big fan" Skull chuckled nervously, coming up with an excuse to get to Ashley.

"Well guess what Skull, I've heard you have insulted her" Blaze crosses her arms.

"Now why would I do that? I was just having fun with her" Skull lied.

"She told me and let me tell you something. If you ever do that again, I'll call your parents" Blaze threatens Skull. He nods nervously.

"And if you do lay a finger on her I'll show you how scary I am when I'm angry" Silver joined in with Blaze.

"Uh, yes. I leave you alone now" Skull walks away in defeat. Ashley smiled that she finally had her parents to tell him to leave her alone from now on.

"Thanks mom and dad" Ashley hugged them both.

"You're welcome Ash"

* * *

><p>A while later the sun was going down. The family is now at the pizza restaurant having pizza.<p>

"It will be fun to meet Aunt Rouge again when we are home" Ashley said with happiness. She had a cheese pizza.

"Yup, and also show her the pictures of us in Station Square" Blaze said, taking out a folder of pictures taken.

Ashley opens the folder and saw the pictures. Because Blaze has a special made camera; Silver is clearly visible on the photos since a vampire is not visible on pictures, videos or mirrors. But Ashley is happy that her father is shown. She saw a pic of when she and her parents is at the hotel, a pic of when Blaze got a crab on the tail and one with Ashley holding the Sonic snow globe.

"Awesome" Ashley giggled at the pictures.

"Mmhmm… That Sonic seems to be an icon of the city, maybe a town hero and he's lucky with his girl" Silver guessed.

"Yup, he is" Ashley said.

She then yawned, feeling tired from doing things with her family all day.

"Let's go to the hotel shall we?" Silver asked Blaze and Ashley, they agreed and they headed back to the hotel.


	15. Going Home

At 5:50 am, Silver is the first one to wake up, he looked over his beautiful wife who is still asleep as well as their daughter at the couch.

Today was their last day in Station Square and that they will be heading to the airport later.

Silver then gets to the bathroom to brush his quills and forehead locks. He sniffed at his armpit and he didn't smell.

"Great, good thing I smell good" Silver said.

He then brushed his teeth and his two fangs while looking in the mirror, he didn't have his necklace on but when its day time he can see his reflection.

After he was done, he walked to the bedroom to see if his family has awakened. Blaze has woken up and smiles at her husband.

"Good morning, Silver" Blaze yawned.

"Morning, darling" Silver smiles.

Soon Ashley woke up as well.

"Good morning mom and dad" Ashley said a bit sleepy.

"Good morning Ashley"

She yawned for a bit and stretched her arms and legs, "What time is it?"

Blaze checked her watch.

"About 6:07" she answers.

"Man, it's early" Ashley groans, "So what time do we head to the airport?"

"We go at 2:00 pm, dearie" Silver said

"But let's get dressed and have a nice breakfast at the hotel" Blaze said.

"Okay" Ashley nodded.

Later at the cafe at the hotel, they had pancakes with syrup.

"These pancakes are amazing" Ashley said.

"I know, they are tastier with syrup" Blaze said.

Ashley eats her pancakes like a wild animal, feeling hungry.

Silver and Blaze grins sheepishly at their daughter's appetite.

"Ashley, stop eating like a pig" Silver said.

"Sorry" Ashley said.

Blaze simply giggled and ate her pancakes casually and so did Silver along with Ashley, but her muzzle was covered in pancake bits and syrup.

After that, they spend the rest of the morning at the pool. Silver was in the pool with Blaze and Ashley drank an orange drink at a sunbed.

"You know, we should come again in Station Square for vacation next year" Blaze said to her husband.

"Yes, we should. I love this place, I'll ask Ashley" Silver said, swimming to Ashley near the pool.

"Ashley, what do you think if we come to Station Square next year?" Silver asked her. She put down her drink on a table and closes in to her father.

"Sounds good to me dad, I love it" Ashley said with a smile.

She hugged her father and they accidently fell in the pool but they were okay.

Silver and Ashley popped out from the surface and laughed. Blaze joined in and splashed water at them both. They splashed back at her laughing.

"Rawr!" Ashley splashed them back, playfully.

Silver and Blaze laughed as they had fun at the pool.

Later at 12:00 am. The family packed their luggage and checked so they haven't forgotten anything. They haven't and Ashley took one last look over the city at the balcony. Blaze came up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it, Ashley?" Blaze asked her. Ashley nods with a smile and rubs her mother's cheek.

"Yes it is mom, I love Station Square" Ashley then hugged Blaze.

"Will Shadow be okay since he's already a dhampir?" Ashley asked.

"He will sweetie, I'm very certain of it" Blaze said and pulled from the hug.

"Great, hope we meet him next time, mom" Ashley sat on a chair.

"We will Ashley" Blaze said, also sitting on a chair.

Much later at 1:20, the family got to the Airport. At the security check, Silver didn't appear on the cameras, much to his embarrassment.

"I hope you saw the stuff I carried" Silver joked.

"Nope" the security chuckled.

They sat at the bench, waiting for when the entire luggage is in the plane. Ashley took out her iPhone and played angry birds on it. Silver watched how many scores Ashley got in the game.

"Wow, you're getting better I see" Silver said smiling.

"Thanks Dad" Ashley giggled.

Blaze came up with some stuff from the tax-free.

"Okay, the plane goes in about 5 minutes" Blaze tells them. They got up and get to the plane; they sat in the exact same place as before. Ashley sits near the window, Silver in the middle, and Blaze in the third seat next to her husband.

Minutes later, after the plane lifted the family saw Station Square one last time.

"It's so cool" Ashley looked out the window.

"I know, it is" Silver said a little happy. He turned on the screen in front of him and selected a movie to watch. Blaze was also watching it.

"Oh, how about Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters?" Ashley said.

"Hmm, yes. It's reminds us the way we slaughtered vampires before you were born Ashley" Silver chuckled and selected Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters. While watching it, Blaze took out a bag of candy to share with her family. Ashley loved gummy worms.

"Yummy" Ashley said and picked up two gummy worms. The movie was right now about to start. Silver had his hand on his wife's shoulder, holding her close.

Blaze smiles and snuggles on her husband's soft chest fur.

He let out a silent purring and strokes her hair.

"You're so cute when you snuggle Blaze" Silver said.

"Thanks Silver" Blaze said.

"Bleah" Ashley rolled her eyes.

They continue to watch the movie and having their candy. After an hour, the sun goes down.

"How close are we, mom and dad?" Ashley asked.

"We'll be landing in about an hour" Blaze said.

"Great, it's gonna feel good to be back home" Silver said. Ashley continues to look at the window.

Eventually she fell asleep with a long yawn.

Silver and Blaze saw her sleep and smiled.

"Awww, our daughter is so cute" Silver whispers to Blaze.

"Yeah" Blaze whispered back and chuckled.

After an hour, they arrived at the airport. The landing woke Ashley up.

"Uhh, are we there?" She yawns. Her parents nod at her.

"Yes, we are here" Silver said. After the passengers gets out from the plane in the gate, Silver and his family meets Rouge the Bat.

"Welcome back my friends" Rouge said and group hugs them gently.

"Aunt Rouge!" Ashley tackled the mobian bat for a hug.

"Aww Ashley, I've missed you" Rouge hugged back.


	16. Fight Tonight

**Elvira belongs to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rouge drives them home and once they are there, she waved good bye to them.

"Good bye guys, see you around" Rouge said.

"Bye Aunt Rouge" Ashley said with happiness.

The family went inside and closed the door behind.

"Ha, it feels great to be back home" Silver inhales.

"Yeah dad, and now Skull won't get close to me" Ashley chuckled.

Unaware that a silhouette figure on the roof was hearing them, "I shall avenge you, Alma"

The next day, Ashley was having a swim in the lake, the ducks and the frogs were not scared of her and she even let the ducks swim around her. She giggled at that and pets the mother duck. After 5 minutes, Ashley swam to the shore and rests on a towel.

All of a sudden, animal forest critters were running away from the woods for unknown reason.

"Wow, must be a bear scaring them" Ashley wondered and shrugs.

But then, she picked up a strange scent, "Wait a second. Something's not right. Hmmm…its gotta be a vampire hiding in the woods. I gotta tell mom and dad about this" she said.

She walked to the castle as the mystic vampire watched in the shadows.

"They won't underestimate me, Elvira" Elvira said and laughed evilly.

Inside the castle, Silver and Blaze were in the training room doing what they like to do. Silver was meditating to help himself feel calm and relaxed while Blaze is doing her combat on the punching bag.

Ashley walked to her mother and father to tell them what she sensed.

"Mom, Dad. I think I sensed a vampire near the forest"

"Another vampire?" Blaze's ears perked up.

Silver didn't hear them because he was in his deep meditation.

Blaze and Ashley walked up to him.

"Ahem, Dad! WE GOT A PROBLEM HERE!" Ashley shouted into her father's ear. He crashed into the ceiling and turned into his bat form.

"OW! Sheesh, what did you yell for?" he flew down to his daughter's shoulder.

"I sensed a vampire in the forest and it seems to be a bad one" Ashley explained to him. Silver turns back to hedgehog and became less angry at her because she yelled into his ear.

"Did you see who it was?" Blaze asked.

"No, I thought it was a bear" Ashley said.

"Hmmm…..let me go check it out" Silver spread out his arms with his cape and turns into his bat-form again, flies out the window and into the forest.

He saw that a moose was walking very woozily and then he saw a silhouette in the trees.

"Show yourself!" he shouted and turns to hedgehog form.

The figure walked out to reveal herself as a human vampire with sharp, extended claw-like fingernails and continually-shifting tattoos upon her pale grey skin, and eyes that are completely white. Her hair was dark blue with black streaks.

"Who are you?" Silver asked her.

"I'm Elvira and you must be Prince Silver" Elvira said, chuckling evilly.

"Yes I am and why are you here?" Silver growled as he circles around her.

"I'm here to avenge Alma just as she did with Mephiles" Elvira tells him. Silver snarls at her and glares.

"Heh, is that so? You don't have a chance against me and my family" Silver said.

"Hmph. Why don't we settle this tonight? Just you and me" Elvira said.

"Fine then. We meet at the Midtown in Spagonia" Silver said, pointing a finger against her. He turns into his bat form and flies back to the castle.

"We'll see, vampire prince" Elvira chuckled evilly as she watched the bat fly back to the castle.

Silver told his family what Elvira wanted to meet him in the Midtown in Spagonia tonight.

"You can't be serious, man?" Blaze said.

"I have no choice. I must meet her alone, even if it could mean my life" Silver said.

"Daddy" Ashley said, worried about her father.

"Don't worry Ashley, I'll be fine" Silver hugged his daughter for comfort.

"We don't want to lose you, hon" Blaze said to her husband.

"I know, but you'll be at the midtown while I take care of Elvira" Silver said.

As the sun sets, the people of Spagonia are gathered around to watch the fight. Silver bites Blaze's neck to drink her blood to keep his strength up; just as he was about to suck her blood, Blaze moves his face away from her neck.

"I'm still worried about you but I know you can do it" Blaze said.

Silver placed his hand on Blaze's cheek.

"I know, honey. If I lose, you take over" Silver tells his wife.

He gently bites her neck again to drink her blood.

He makes a quiet moaning sound and then he was done drinking.

"Go get 'em, tiger" Blaze winks.

Silver winks back and went to where Elvira is at the boxing ring.

"Get ready to die, Silver" Elvira said, chuckling evilly.

"Hmph" Silver cracked his knuckles and circles around her.

"You killed my sister Alma, I'll kill you" Elvira snarled, circling around while in her fighting stance.

"Shut up. KYAH!" Silver fights her but she was too fast.

"Where did she go?" Silver was shocked.

"Over here!" Elvira punches Silver but he ducked and kicked her.

"Ugh!"  
>"So you have super speed, huh? I can handle that" Silver chuckled.<p>

"Yes and I can claw you too" Elvira said and extends her claws.

"Oh, shit" Silver grumbles and gets in his fighting stance.

He keeps dodging her claws and then Silver grabs her wrists and threw her like a ragdoll to the ground.

"Yeah! Show her what you got, Dad!" Ashley shouted.

The crowd was cheering for him.

"Grrrr!" Elvira kips up to her feet and tries to fight him with super speed.

Silver tries to dodge but she knocked him down and slashes his chest.

"URGH!" Silver groaned and then hisses at her.

"You think hissing with your long fangs will scare me?" Elvira laughed.

"No, just my bite!" Silver screamed and bites her neck, but not for long. She smacks him off her and punches him hard in the gut and clawed his back, slashing the cape, shirt and skin.

"You crazy ass bitch!" Silver hissed angrily.

Elvira then head-butts him and attempts to bite him. Blaze and Ashley gasps at this.


	17. Family Vampire Hunters

**I hope you guys loved the story. This chapter is the final part. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just as Elvira was about to bite Silver's neck, the prince used his ESP powers to stop her from almost reaching his neck.

"Ah, ah, ah" Silver smirked.

"Grrr! You may have luck but you can't win!" Elvira screamed.

"Come on then, now we settle this!" Silver yelled. They both fight hand to hand and Silver did a jab punch at her. Blaze, Ashley and the others cheered for him again. Elvira then does a straight punch and knocked Silver into barrels.  
>"Hahaha! Is that all you got, vampire hedgehog?!" Elvira laughed.<p>

Silver gets up, having many splinters on him but he shook them off of his fur.

"Not quite, Elvira! You're mine!" Silver charged at her but she uses her speed. She got behind him and slashed back again and elbows him in the gut.

"Ugh!" Silver grunts from the punch. He coughs blood from his mouth but didn't back down.

"How about this?!" he threw his psychic shocks at her.

She crashes at a lamppost, slightly leaning it.

"GRRRR! Now you're in for it!" Elvira growled and rushes at Silver and beats him in the face, knocking off one of his fangs.

"Urgh! I won't lose another fang!" Silver wipes the blood from his mouth. He grabs Elvira and slams her at his knee to paralyze her. But it didn't break her spine, it made her slower.

His fangs grew back to new ones and boy was he pissed off.

He slams Elvira like a ragdoll hard on the ground. She groaned in pain.

"You're tough Elvira but you can't win either" Silver said.

"Then go ahead now, finish me" Elvira groaned and couldn't move. Silver is about to suck all her blood, but decides not to, but to spare her life.

"I'm done killing for now. I'll let you live" Silver said.

He held her up with his ESP power, "But if you ever try to harm the people or my family, I'll suck all your blood without stopping" he hissed.

"Very well, I take it as a deal" Elvira said. Silver lets her down and she turns into a bat and flies away. The crowd cheered loudly and Ashley and Blaze hugged him.

"You did it, Dad!" Ashley said cheerfully.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill her, Silver. But you defeated her" Blaze said and kissed her husband.

Silver smiles and hugs his family.

* * *

><p>They arrived back to the castle and spend their time at the living room, Rouge was visiting them.<p>

"Hey, Silver. You kicked that vampire bitch's ass" Rouge said.

"Yeah, I feel great. I feel like a wrestler" Silver joked.

"Indeed. So how was your vacation and also vampire hunting?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, fine. Ashley, Blaze and I had fun at the beach and pool at the hotel, shopped and slaughtered many dhampirs and vampires" Silver tells her a bit of the vacation.

"Dhampirs?" Rouge said.

"Yes it was dhampirs there too, evil ones. One even nearly stole my necklace" Silver continues.

"My gosh. We're they mobian-like or human-like dhampirs?" Rouge said.

"Both" Silver answers. Rouge was surprised that evil dhampirs exist.

"Yikes, now I'll have to remember that" Rouge said.

"But also we got help by Station Square's chief of police" Blaze said, showing a photo of Shadow.

"Whoa, he looks just like Mephiles, but different. What's his name?" Rouge said, looking at the picture.

"His name is Shadow and he's also a dhampir like me, I helped him to become one" Blaze continues.

Rouge's eyes widen, "You turned him into a dhampir? I thought only pure vampires have that ability"

"It's very rare on dhampirs I think" Blaze said, not being sure.

"Hmm….interesting. So you guys really had a great time on your vacation?" Rouge asked.

"Yes we had Aunt Rouge, I love Station Square. I love surfing on the boards at the beach" Ashley said.

Rouge chuckled, "Sounds like a lot of fun"

"Yeah, have you ever surfed, Rouge?" Ashley asked her.

"Well, I did surf in my late teens" Rouge said and thought of the time she surfed.

"Awesome" Ashley said.

"I can teach you some time when we are at the beach" Rouge pats Ashley on the shoulder.

Ashley giggles and hugs her.

"It's so cute when she does that" Blaze said to her husband.

"Yeah, Rouge and Ashley are like good friends" Silver chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

Silver was teaching his daughter to shoot a gun.

"Okay Ashley, look at the target and make sure you hold your gun steady" Silver said, giving her a pistol gun.

"Okay" Ashley said, holding the gun and aims at the target.

"Okay, make sure the magazine is loaded" Silver tells her. Ashley checked the gun and it was loaded.

"Yup" she said.

She closed one eye to see the target as she fires her gun.

It hits the middle of the target.

"Good shot! Now I'm gonna move the target 30 meters" Silver said and moves the target with his telekinesis.

"Daddy, it's too far. How will I know if the bullet will shoot miles away?" Ashley said.

"Oh, how about 20 meters?" Silver moves it 20 meters instead.

"Now, focus on the target"

"Got it" Ashley nodded and aims her gun, positioning at a perfect angle to shoot the middle.

She then fires at the target, but it hits 3 rings away from the middle.

She held down the handgun and sighs.

"Nice try, anyway" Silver held her close, "You'll get there. It just takes some practice"

"I know" Ashley said.

* * *

><p>That night, Silver received a phone call from the mayor of Spagonia that there are vampires attacking again.<p>

"Uh huh? Okay, we are coming!" Silver calls off and looks at Blaze and Ashley and smirks at them.

"Yep. We have a job to do. Are you with me?" he asked them.

"Bet I am Daddy" Ashley held up her dual blades.

"Me too honey!" Blaze said.

Rouge chuckled at this, "Go get 'em, tigers"

"We sure will. LET'S GO GET THEM!" Silver said and they all rushed/flies to Spagonia.

The End.


End file.
